


如愿以偿（镜像au）

by Popcat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: Spock得到了他一直想要的东西。警告：镜像舰副，出血，疼痛，粗口。多重警告：人类生理学，稍微重口。





	如愿以偿（镜像au）

如愿以偿（SK，镜像au，监禁pwp）

简介：Spock得到了他一直想要的东西。  
警告：镜像舰副，出血，疼痛，粗口。  
多重警告：人类生理学，稍微重口，现在走还来得及。

一定要看吗？其实我觉得是甜饼。

 

所有人都认为James T.Kirk已经死了。

在那次发生瓦肯星上的事件以后，企业号的首席医疗官宣布了James T.Kirk的死亡。而后企业号的大副Spock顺理成章的坐上了舰长位置，无人提出异议。

明面上船员都对企业号上一任舰长的死因和去向闭口不谈，尽管在私下里，他们还会偶尔谈论起此事。毕竟在这里，如何在不触碰帝国法律的前提下的处理掉自己的竞争对手是一门生存策略。无论是暗杀或陷害某人，需要的只是不被抓到把柄。所有人都对此习以为常。

企业号的首席医疗官拿起自己的杯子喝了一口威士忌，McCoy对着坐在桌子另一侧的瓦肯人发出一声冷笑：“绿血妖怪，这回如愿以偿了？”

“对于瓦肯星上的意外我感到很遗憾。”

“意外。”McCoy语气里颇带讽刺意味的重复了一遍：“典型的瓦肯人行事风格，这就是我为什么讨厌你们。”

“Kirk先生被卷入Kal-if-fee亦是我不曾预见的情况。”Spock直视人类的眼睛，面无表情，“并且此事未曾触犯帝国法律。Kal-if-fee所造成的伤亡，我相信用人类的话来说是‘错误的时间，错误的地点。’”

“Spock，这些冠冕堂皇的话就免了。”McCoy厌恶的看了Spock一眼，把杯子里的液体尽数倒入口中。

“你我都知道，也许还要加上那个死掉的小子。我之所以愿意帮你去搞这滩狗屎不是为了让你跟我说官腔的。”医生把空掉的杯子放在桌面上。

Spock站起身：“看来我该走了。”

McCoy不耐烦的对他点点头。

“你会得到你的报酬，医生。”在医疗室门合拢之前，McCoy听到瓦肯人的声音从身后传来，他大大的翻了个白眼。

Spock进入到原本属于Jim的舰长室，里面的摆设没有移动过，他想到舰长一定会不合逻辑的对此感到满意。

Spock越过小客厅走进卧室，里面的味道令他的阴茎在裤子里跳动了两下。健壮的金发男人仍然像他离开时那样被一组铁链束缚在床上。Jim趴伏着，露出形状美好的肩膀，脊背和臀部，他的后穴里含着一个肛塞，青紫色的瘀痕在白色的皮肤上异常显眼。在Spock的手掌放在他臀部上的时候，Jim轻轻的颤抖了一下。

“舰长。”Spock的手指在人类柔软的臀部上游弋，滑至Jim的敏感的腿根附近打转。

人类的口中发出呜咽声，Spock把Jim口中的口塞解下来。

“操你的，Spock。”Jim的嘴巴一被释放就嘶哑着喉咙说出这句话来，Spock不禁对自己的选择产生了怀疑。

“舰长？我相信现在是你在掌管企业号，Spock。”

“完全正确，Kirk先生。”Spock评价到。他转动深陷在Jim臀部的肛塞，满意的看到人类背部肌肉随着他的动作颤抖。

“想干就快点。”Jim面色潮红，不耐烦的转过头看着站在床边的人黑色长裤，从他这个角度看不见Spock的表情：“瓦肯人是不是要用七年才能让自己硬起来。”

Spock完全没有受到人类挑衅的影响，他把衣服脱下，再整齐的叠放在一旁。期间Jim一直在咒骂和催促，Spock在爬上床的时候暗自想到Jim还是戴着口塞的样子更加令人愉悦。

Spock托住Jim的腹部，把人类的身体带起来让他翘着屁股跪在自己面前。Jim因为移动发出破碎的粗喘，他的阴茎微微抬头，半勃起来，但是Spock没有想要去碰触那里的意思，这让人类再次诅咒起来。

“Nam'uh ralash-fam，komihn.”Spock微微皱起眉头。

“你才应该闭嘴，瓦肯佬。”Jim不甘示弱的回击到，丝毫没有身为他的前大副阶下囚的自觉。

Spock不欲与Jim争辩。他握住肛塞的底端，把粗大的栓体缓缓拉离人类的后穴。Jim发出一声夹杂着痛苦的呻吟声，大腿上的肌肉绷紧，他无助的随着Spock的动作向后移动，后穴的环状肌紧紧的咬住即将离开的黑色肛塞，随着肛塞整个被拉出而快速的张合了几下。

Jim的嘴巴张大，舌头伸出，发出一声的哭喊：“哦…操。”

Spock的拇指在人类放松的肌肉环上打转，然后插进其中在里面搅动，他知道那里还有早些时候放进去的别的东西。“把它推出来。”他命令到。

“你这个该死的瓦肯婊子。”Jim愤怒的大吼。

“或者你希望我就这样使用你。”Spock的手指抽出来搭载在人类浑圆的臀部上，挑起一边的眉毛。

Jim因为这个威胁而颤抖，但是Spock知道他并非是因为恐惧而颤抖，相反心灵感应告诉他人类因此更加兴奋了。Spock鼓励的抚摸上Jim的勃起，用指尖划过顶部湿润的缝隙。Jim腹部的肌肉收紧然后又放松，反复几次。Spock用手指打开Jim的臀瓣，欣赏那根有成年人的手臂那么粗长的黑色阳具从Jim的后穴缓缓被推挤出来。

“Fascinating。”Spock出声赞叹道。透明的润滑剂，也许还有些许肠液随之从那里流出，在人类的会阴上留下一道透明的痕迹。Spock粗糙的舌头追逐着那些液体，用嘴唇拉扯在人类饱满的肉丸，用舌尖去舔舐Jim阴茎的前端。人类热情的呻吟出来。

Spock在Jim把假阳具推出一半的时候握住底端把它推回人类的肉穴，更多的润滑剂因为假阳具粗鲁的进入而从人类的身体中被推挤出来，Spock欣赏着Jim哭喊和诅咒的声音。翠绿的双脊阴茎已经完全挺立在他的腹部上，前端渗出的前液在粗大的柱体上留下一道水痕。Spock握住那根巨大的假阳具，让它在Jim的肉穴里快速抽动起来，人类艳丽的肠肉被黑色的柱体带的翻出，然后又随着被插入而带入到Jim体内。淫靡的水声混合着人类的尖叫，Spock在拳头里抚慰着自己的阴茎，下巴上的肌肉和颈部的肌肉绷紧。

Spock最终停止手上的动作，把假阳具完全从Jim身体里抽出来扔在一旁。人类难以支撑自己的身体，失力的倒在床上，后背起伏大声喘息着，汗水顺着他脊部的凹陷滑落在床单上。在空气中，Spock闻到了一丝铁锈的腥味，被血液染成粉色的润滑液随着Jim的收缩从他的后穴流出。

“把我放开，Spock，我想看着你。”Jim用嘶哑的声音请求到，难以掩饰话语中的喘息。

“是的，舰长。”Spock回应道，他把人类手上的镣铐打开，帮助疲惫着的人类转过身。Jim用结实的大腿轻轻夹住Spock的腰，他蓝色的眼睛泛着水光，眼角还带着一丝潮红，嘴唇微微的颤抖，让瓦肯人涌起了不合逻辑的想要去触摸去亲吻的冲动。

“现在，操我。”

Spock顺从的抓握住人类的膝盖，把自己坚硬的勃起沉入Jim开合的后穴中。Jim闷哼一声，指甲深深陷入瓦肯人背部的肌肉，在上面留下四道翠绿的血痕。

Spock把Jim的膝盖压到人类胸前，好让人类的后穴完全暴露在自己眼前，在几次温柔而情意缠绵的推入后，Spock让下身猛烈的撞进人类的身体里，进入的更深。一些混合着血液的润滑剂随着阴茎的操弄被带出Jim的后穴滴落在床单上。Jim发出一声尖叫，在Spock凶猛的攻势下他的呻吟声变得断断续续。

“你屁股上的那个洞就是喜欢这样被阴茎操干，是吗。”Spock对人类嘶吼到。

“是的，是的。操，求你…Spock。”Jim带着哽咽的小声说道。

Spock冷酷的停下了，他把自己勃起抽出Jim的身体，人类发出了一声大声的抽泣。Spock居高临下的看着Jim，他的声音变得异常冷静：“我想任何人都能满足你，Kirk舰长，只要用一根东西捅进你空虚的屁股，你就会像个猎户座的婊子一样的尖叫。”

“不，我只要你。”Jim狂乱的摇头，大声祈求：“操我，Spock，我只要你…只有你。”

“如你所愿。”Spock无需任何辅助，便轻易的再次插进人类大开的后穴中，他亲吻着人类圆润的耳廓，在Jim耳边用瓦肯语低喃自己对人类的诉求。Spock的手指深深陷入Jim的胯部，几乎紧贴在人类的骨骼上。Jim无力的收紧自己的手臂，如同溺水的人一样紧紧抱住Spock的肩膀。

Spock的每一下都击中让人类疯狂的那一点，他变换着角度的进入到他的舰长体内，精准的计算着让Jim感到快感或是疼痛的边缘。Jim祈求着瓦肯人能够带给他的高潮，但是Spock仍然掌控着人类的一切。直到Spock意识到自己也同样濒临爆发，无法再支撑太久，他才给了Jim想要的。

“唔…对，是的是的！太棒了，我要…快到了！”Jim闭着眼，手伸向自己的勃起快速的撸动，伞状的前端在人类的手指下颤动，双球崩紧。

在如同浪潮般涌动的感官体验中，甜蜜而疼痛的快感让两人的动作愈发狂乱。Jim摇摆着自己的胯部迎合向Spock，他的全身的肌肉都在高潮即将来临的力量下绷紧，眼睛半闭，脸上浮现出混杂着快感和疼痛的表情。

Spock在毫无节奏和技巧可言的冲撞中难耐的拱起脊背，他的声音变得粗哑而富有情感：“Jim。”人类抓住他的肩膀，用赞美和情话回应着他的呼唤。

Spock的手指下意识摸向Jim的脸颊，按压在精神融合点。白光在眼皮下爆炸，光斑如星辰般闪烁。Jim的阴茎抽动着将精液喷洒在两人的腹部和胸前，Spock也同时低吼着完全深入到Jim体内，在那里撒下炙热的种子。人类的思维被汹涌而至的意识洪流卷入到一个强大而狂乱的风暴中心，无尽的冲动，原始的满足感和肉体的欢愉凝聚交缠，在脑海中形成巨大的漩涡。在两人如约而至的高潮之中，这一切都变的无比亲密，互相交融，仿佛他们分享着同一个心跳和生命。

直到一段时间之后，一切归于平静，只剩下朦胧的余韵缠绕在肌肉之下。Spock松开搭在Jim脸上的手指，睁开双眼，他的呼吸比平常的有些急促，阴茎随着他的离去而滑出Jim的身体。

Spock将毛巾浸湿，跪坐在Jim的旁边为Jim擦去身上的体液和润滑剂。他将还处在恍惚之中一片空白的人类翻转过去，当擦拭到两腿之间的时候，他格外小心，混合着红色的乳白色精液和润滑剂正从Jim红肿的后穴中流出。那里还没有完全闭合，Spock能看到里面艳红色的受伤的内部，Spock将手指小心的插入其中，将更多的液体带出来。

Jim在Spock碰到那里的时候轻轻的哼了两声，Spock压下自己再次抬头的欲望，专心为他的舰长清理身体。

“当时在场的人都盘查过了吗？”Jim支起上半身，回过头来。

“肯定的，可疑人员均已经被处理。”Spock用药膏做了最后的收尾工作。

Jim的眼睛里闪过一丝狠戾：“隐藏在暗处的老鼠。”

Spock把弄脏的毛巾放进分解机，确定不会有任何残留的东西。然后他重新回到床边，坐在Jim的那一侧。

Jim用一支手撑着自己的下巴，另一只手伸过来搭在瓦肯人的放在床边的手上，Spock翻转手腕把人类的手握在自己手中，用手指磨蹭着Jim的手腕。

“那么Spock指挥官，在打那群帝国傻瓜一个措手不及之前，还有我这个被自己的大副囚禁的舰长要做的事情吗？”蓝色的眼睛俏皮的眨了眨，Spock的鼻翼因为这个动作而微微舒张了几下。

“我想这是没有必要的，舰长。”Spock用四指划过Jim颈部的血管和喉结，感受着人类的吞咽和皮肤下跳动的生命：“所有人都认为你已经死亡。”

“所有人都是这么认为的吗？包括Bones？”

“肯定的，医生认为此事是我一手策划。”

金发人类对瓦肯人露出一个灿烂的笑容，他美丽的蓝眼睛闪烁着单纯的快乐。Spock着迷的看着人类脸上的笑纹，困惑的想到这个人类是如此残暴，令人不寒而栗，能够面不改色的下令毁灭整个星球，他看着几千万生命惨死而无动于衷，却又像地球的太阳一样纯净明亮。

Jim用手抓住Spock前额的头发把他拉过去，亲了亲他的嘴唇。

“这才是我的乖瓦肯。”

的确，他已经如愿以偿。

后记：

McCoy的桌子上面对面的放着两个杯子，里面倒满琥珀色的酒液。他拿起一个杯子跟另外一个并不存在的同伴碰杯，然后把两个杯子里的酒一起倒入腹中。

“小屁孩，别以为我不知道你和你的瓦肯奴隶在搞什么鬼。”


End file.
